


Being Here

by immurtalhd



Series: Fake AH Crew [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immurtalhd/pseuds/immurtalhd
Summary: If you told Michael a year ago he would be apart of the Fake AH Crew, he probably would have laughed in your face, then shot you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to start a fake ah crew series for a while and I finally decided to do it.

If you told Michael a year ago he would be apart of the Fake AH Crew, he probably would have laughed in your face, then shot you. For one, Michael worked alone. In the line of work that he's in, trust was hard to come by. Michael worked alone in Los Santos since his early 20s when he moved from Jersey. He had begun life as a criminal in his home city but began to cause too much trouble for his family so he decided to leave. He learned at an early age that trust was hard to come by and swore to never work with other criminals. So why exactly was he on the balcony of a penthouse suite in the middle of Los Santos that he shared with his five closest friends? Well that is just the unpredictability of life.

He took in the cool night air that being on the 40th floor brought you and looked out on the city his crew owned. The crew had just returned from completing their first successful heist since Michael joined and were now celebrating. Michael smiled at the sight inside the living room. Geoff was at the bar, stirring up some deadly drinks that would get just about anyone drunk after just one. Michael took in the laughing faces of Jack and Geoff, probably sharing some inside joke from years ago, and he began to wonder just how long they knew each other. 

Scanning across the room, he saw Ray curled up on the couch with an Xbox controller in his hand playing some first-person shooter. He suddenly stood up and started yelling at the TV when he missed a shot. Michael wondered if this is how Ray got into sniping in the first place. Ryan, also sitting on the couch, sported an amused look on his face while watching Ray lose his shit at a video game. Michael internally rolled his eyes, who was he kidding, they guys didn't call him 'Rage Quit' for nothing. Michael let out an amused laugh.

"What?" a voice next to him shook him out of his thoughts.

Michael turned to look at Gavin, who was standing next to him. "Nothing," he replied smiling. Gavin, who was leaning against the railing, green eyes staring at him curiously. Gavin, with his sandy blond hair that was sticking up everywhere from the wind. Gavin, with his soft smile and big nose. And wow did Michael enjoy taking in his boi's face.

If you told Michael a year ago he would be apart of the Fake AH Crew he probably would have laughed in your face. Being here, a year later, with his best friend who gives him goose bumps when he touches him, and the other guys, and he wonders why he didn't join sooner.


End file.
